Rojo y negro
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Solo por contestar la pregunta de: ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? Por parte de Bridgette. Ahora Félix es considerado un vampiro por casi todo el salón.


Una simple pregunta hecha por Bridgette a Félix provoco miles de teorías de parte de los alumnos. La pregunta era: ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? Y solo porque el aludido contesto que era rojo y negro. Se armó un revuelo y la mayoría de los alumnos llegaban a la misma conclusión. Félix es un vampiro.

Porque claro para ellos que contestara rojo. Era un indicio irrefutable que le gustaba la sangre. Negro la oscuridad. Para ellos esa contestación, era la prueba que necesitaban para que se confirmen las sospechas que tenían con respecto hacia él desde hace tiempo.

Pues claro, Félix era pálido, antipático, elegante. Tal como los vampiros que comúnmente estaban retratados de esa forma. Estaba claro, que los colmillos no se notaban, que la luz del sol no le afectaba y que se podía ver en un reflejo. Pero no por eso quedaba tachado de que no podía serlo.

En cambio todos estaban de acuerdo que Félix es un vampiro. Exactamente el 85% de las personas del salón que le interesaba este tema. Lo estaban.

Entretanto el susodicho escuchaba todo su cuchicheo y rumores (sin nada de verdad) que comenzaba a decirse sobre él. Como por ejemplo: Sus habilidades de transformarse, que dormía en un ataúd, que su padre es el rey de los vampiros, entre otros.

— Félix, Félix —Le susurro Bridgette tocándole la espalda con la punta del dedo.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Cuestiono mordaz.

— ¿Es cierto que eres un vampiro? —Félix frunció el ceño. No podía ser más estúpida— Si algún día necesitas sangre, no me molestaría ser tu donante, en realidad seria todo un honor —Y empezó a reír bobamente.

Suspiro largamente. Sintiendo que iba a ser un largo día, hasta que al menos venga la profesora y se calme las cosas.

Unos minutos después y la profesora no llegaba. A Félix se le había sumado que tenía un compañero murciélago. Y él no pudo evitar imaginarse a Plagg con alas. Por primera vez en el día sintió que decían algo, un poco acertado.

— Félix, Félix, Félix —Bridgette al rato lo estaba pinchando con la lapicera.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto furioso.

— ¿Por qué tu color favorito es el rojo y el negro?

— Porque si —Respondió simplemente. No tenía intenciones de decirle que era por los colores del traje de su Lady porque eso llevaría a una cosa y luego a otra. Hasta que al final tenga que confesar que es fanático y está profundamente enamorado de su Ladybug. Y antes de que suceda, prefería ser considerado un vampiro.

— ¿Te gusta la sangre? —Otro suspiro— ¿La oscuridad?

Y Félix sin contestar ni tener intención de hacerlo, ya deseaba que llegue la profesora. A los segundos, comenzaron a hablar sobre sus debilidades. El ajo, la cruz, una estaca de madera al corazón. Lo cual lo último era estúpido. Cualquiera es débil si le clavan algo al corazón.

Además de que algo peor que el ajo, estaba el Camembert con su detestable su olor.

¿Va a venir la profesora?

Pregunta internamente a los segundos Félix. Muy seguro de que si seguían hablando de que él es un vampiro, lo más probable es que todos los están obsesionados que lo sea, comiencen a crear una historia sobre la vida supuestamente secreta que lleva, a pesar de que la única vida secreta que lleva es como su alter-ego: Chat Noir.

Sin embargo, solo por contestar simplemente que su color favorito es el rojo y el negro. Al parecer, Félix Agreste ahora también es un vampiro. Suspira de nuevo y justo la profesora llega disculpándose por la tardanza. Él pone una mano debajo de su barbilla mientras varias preguntas vagan por su cabeza.

¿Que será si contesto otra de esas preguntas comunes? ¿Preguntándome mi mascota favorita, mi signo o lo que sea? ¿Un hombre lobo? ¿Batman?

Con solo tener ese pensamiento. No tenía por ningún motivo contestar otra pregunta que haga Bridgette o de ninguna otra persona por mas trivial que sea. Para él era suficiente con la experiencia de hoy de ser un vampiro ¿Y quien sabe? mañana, quizás, también podría seguir siéndolo.


End file.
